User blog:Annabraley/saving hiccup: part 10
hello everyone! this is the part 10, i hope everyone readin has had a blast, cause things are about to get heated up! hiccups pov: astird hadnt been in a good mood for the past 2 days. ever since she had taken responcibility over shira. i had started to worry about her mental health, and so that night i decided to take over astrids watch over shira and her dragon. i stepped outside my house, with toothless, and it was pouring. a large storm was passing over berk, and it hadnt stopped in almost a day. i hopped onto toothless and we flew over to the stables, where i saw astrid walking over there. she had just finished eating in the great hall, (after the entire gang and my mother convinced her) and had some food in her arms for shira and her dragon. "i'll take that." i said, and before she could react gave her a quick kiss and walked off with the food in my arms. "hiccup haddock im gonna kill you..." she muttered, and then walked off. hopefully she went to go get some more sleep. i walked into the stable and closed the door behind me and toothless. "welcome chief hiccup to my wonderful accomendations." shira said, leaning against her dragon. they both stood up as they saw the food in my arms, and went to the bars of the stable they were both in. as i gave them their food i noticed that shira looked miserable. under her eyes were sevral rings, and her expresion was grim and dull. "im glad to have more company than astrid. she has been catching me up on what has been going on in our family, but nothing else." she said, sitting down next to the bars, eating some chicken, with deathclaw eating a chicken next to her.\ "hmm, berserker chicken... is heather here?" what she said surprised me. and my head perked up, "how did you-" "i know many people and many places hiccup. best respect the unknown." there was a pause has a loud crack of thunder boomed. "its today..." she said, but before i could ask what, she continued, "listen hiccup, i dont like you that much. you may have figured that out yet, or you may have not. but i know you are dying for the answer to know why i do." she took a piece of her chicken and tossed it into her mouth and chewed. "i trianed dragons, after your mother. but before you. i was the second person in all of berk to ever think about not harming dragons. now, i didnt tell anyone that though. instead i hid in the house all day and night, almost never coming out. most people didnt even know i existed. i got lost, and a mother dragon found me. but i think you know the rest of the story. but they accepted you when i tried to do the same thing you did. nothing happened. instead i was banished. how fun. " she took another bite. "i love dragons hiccup. i would probably blame myself if anything happened to toothles..." she looked at toothless somberly. "i have seen hunters track down some of the last night furies, and i tried to stop them, but failed. i have reason to believe he is the last one..." i frowned, "no." i would not belive he was, there had to be more... "you know the truth hiccup, just know that i will never hurt a single scale on a dragon's skin. even if it wants to kill me." she stood up and stuck her hand out at toothless and he nuzzled her hand. "he trusts you..." i mumbled. then the roof collasped and i was knocked out by a piece of wood to my head. well thats the part 10! i hope it was good! next friday there will be another part, unless something pops up for me and i get busy. then it will be saturday or sunday when i post it. Category:Blog posts